


IronFrost/Frostiron drabbles

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, comfor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Simply – IronFrost/Frostiron drabbles. Some have continuation, some not. That’s all.Warning – English isn’t my native language and I am not good at it, but I just want to try to translate some my written drabbles from Czech to English.





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, English isn’t my native language, so I am sorry for grammatical mistakes! If someone discover some inaccuracy, I won’t be mad if they’ll tell me. :)
> 
> Aaaand! Drabbles haven’t got exactly 100 words, because I wrote this in Czech and translate it later. So, I am sorry.

With lazy step he is aiming for Tony Stark. He hasn’t wear his metal suit but god had known that while billionaire spoke he put some bracelets.  

They move to each other, Loki lifted up his spear… and instead of his chest he applied apex on Tony’s forehead.

He couldn’t look surprised when his eyes turned blue. Loki bended spear. “Kneel,” commanded and hero obeyed. He enjoyed the suppleness and obedience. He could do with him everything he wanted. Had him absolutely and undeniably in his power.

“This will be fun,” he purred when billionaire place his hands on god’s knees and snuggled close to Loki.


	2. -2-

“Stark, what the hell does this mean?!”

He lazy looked up from unfinished robot and look at Loki who sticked his phone before inventor’s nose. “Website, so what? Just a web page, there are plenty.”

“Why are on this very weird… pictures of us two and why were you commented at least three quarters of them?”

Tony grimaced and in mind taked a note for killing Clint because showed Loki Pinterest. But… Loki was attractive to Tony and he must cotroled himself, so he compensated it with these imaginationes. 

Well, now it was fucked up. “You want to know?” Tony gurgled. He risked, drawed up Loki for a kiss… and with pleasure found out he collaborated.


	3. -3-

“Loki, I must go to the work,” howled Tony.

“Nowhere,” hissed black haired and and locked the door by magic. As if it was necessary when Tony lying on the bed and even around him whirled green fog.

Loki cicrumspectly aproached, hands on his chest and intransigent look in his eyes. “I’ll not let you go as long as _he_ will be there,” spluttered.

 “Mister Floyd is my secretary, older than me and moreover married!”

“So ‘Mister Floyd’?!”

Tony tried to lift, but he wasn’t succeed. Even if, Loki just immediately pinned him down to a mattress. “I’ll not let you go until I will be certain that you’ll not thought about someone else,” he whispered, kissing inventor’s mouth.


	4. -4-

“I don’t want underestimate your abilities,” sounded Loki hesitant, “but have you ever ridden a horse?”

“There is first time for everything,” pealed Tony while he’s getting on the horse. “Alright. Where does it start?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You must catch the bridle firmly,” he gave it him, “and mainly you must hold on. A horse responds to commands by your feets, hands and words, it’ll be enough if you spur him softly…”

Invertor with too much power spurred the horse. He reared up, Tony dropped the bridle and fell down on his back.

Loki catched him to his amrs and gave him a reproachful look. “Again. If you spoil this, I’ll take you the bridle.”


	5. -5-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just don’t like guinea piggs. Sorry. xD

“Anthony! What does that mean?!”

“What?” Tony carefully peeped to the bedroom. God stand here, eyes widen, denoting to something on a pillow.

“What the hell is this thing,” hissed, “which looks like small pig mixed with rat and has wrinkles on his body like the Asgardian elder before decease?”

“It’s guinea pigg,” billionare briefed him. “Hairless,” added.

“This still not explain what this is doing in our bed. On _my pillow_.”

“You like animals in bed, right?”

Loki narrowed his eyes when he recalled the talk he had with Clint. Then compared Natasha with Tony… God turned red by anger, spluttered and move to another floor kill the traitor.


	6. -6-

Gasping for breath he sat on the bed. He had felt tears filling his green eyes. He was scared like a doe on the run.

He tried soothe his breath but felt that instead of relief coming panic. Chest was clutched in pain, he didn’t dare use his magic for lighting up bedroom. Light didn’t flown throught window, outside ruled deep night.

Loki stretched out and swiped his fingers across other side of the bed like he was trying touch a body. Again he met only an empty space that was deeper every day since Anthony’s death.

Tears silently flowed down from his face, he yielded painful memories. _Why did they take you, Anthony?_


	7. -7-

Tony tiredly fell down to the not exactly comfortable bed and groaned in pain. Through windows in the room he glowered at windstorm which drove them to this hotel somewhere in wasteland.

Loki crawled to him and drew his boyfriend to a hug. “You know,” he murmured to his ear, “It would be enough to snap my fingers and it’d be after problems.”

“Not everything can be solved by magic,” he muttered. “Besides, then I would lose heating which will give me body heat,” he grinned.

Before mage can protest, Tony turned him to his back and overaly him with his body, immediately attacked with his lips to Loki’s and Loki delightfully moaned.

“After all, I am not against it.”


	8. -8-

Avengers with sighs watched how was Tony cleaning split spirit which Loki threw at him in anger before teleported away. They heard angry yell so they went look what’s happening only to found the billionaire in after-argument state.

“What have you done this time?” asked Bruce curiously.

“I couldn’t find my phone so Loki called me,” started cagily Tony.

“And?” spurred him Clint with pulled eybrows, ready to change money with Natasha depending on who won the bet.

“And apparently,” he licked his lips restlessly, picking up glass fragments, “he didn’t like that his ringtone is The Smurfs theme song.”

(The bet won (unsurprisingly) Natasha.)


End file.
